Unbreakable
by buttercup12356
Summary: Buttercup and her sisters go to California to the singing audition the judges were holding up, but who are the judges?, how is it only Buttercup the only one who knows who they are?, and does HIM have to do with it? Buttercup will hopefully get to the bottom of all this and everything will become clear, but if it does she could lead the rest of them into grave danger.
1. Chapter 1

(Buttercup's POV)

My life was always miserable, but that was what I was wrong at. My talent was always sports and forever will be, but to this day I found another special talent though my sisters had that new talent too. It was my voice. I found that I could sing and dance beautifully using my skills. Then I thought for a minute, I could be a famous singer and athlete at the same time while earning money! That's how I got to this point. Me and my sisters entered a singing, and

playing conest. I played all instruments while Blossom played the guitar, and Bubbles...well she only played the guitar like Blossom, except Blossom also knows how to play the drum set.

Anyway we were about to go on stage and show what the people of the concert came here for.

"And that was the rowdyrock boys, now! let's give it up for...The Powerpuff Girls!", the man on stage said as the crowd went wild. I smiled as I gave myself courage and walked onto stage with Blossom and Bubbles following. I got into position and started to sing.

**Buttercup:**

**Where are the people that acused me?**

**the ones who beat me down and used me**

**they hide just out of site**

**can't face me in the light**

**they'll return,**

**but i'll be stronger!**

**Blossom:**

**God I want to dream again,**

**take me where i've never been**

**I want to go there**

**this time I'm not scared!**

**Bubbles:**

**Now I am unbreakable**

**It's unmistakable**

**no one can touch me**

**nothing can stop me!**

**Buttercup:**

**Some times it's hard to just keep going**

**but faith is moving without knowing**

**cannot trust what I see**

**to reach my destiny**

**I want to take control**

**but I know better!**

**Blossom:**

**God I want to dream again**

**take me where I've never been**

**I want to go there**

**this time I'm not scared**

**Bubbles:**

**Now I am unbreakable**

**It's unmistakable**

**no one can touch me**

**nothing can stop me!**

**Buttercup:**

**forget the fear that's just the crush that tries to hold you back and turn your dreams to dust**

**all you need to do is just TRUST!**

**Blossom:**

**God I want to dream again**

**take me where I've never been**

**I want to go there**

**this time I'm not scared**

**Bubbles:**

**Now I am unbreakable**

**It's unmistakable**

**no one can touch me**

**nothing can stop me!**

**Blossom:**

**God I want to dream again**

**take me where I've never been**

**I want to go there**

**this time I'm not scared**

**All:**

**Now I am unbreakable**

**It's unmistakable**

**No one can touch me**

**nothing can stop me!**

The crowd went wild as we finished the song. I smiled and looked at the judges. My smile went to a frown. I swear i recognize them from somewhere.

One was wearing backwards a red baseball cap, a dark red T-shirt, black jeans, and red high tops. His eyes were crimson red that they looked as if they could look through your soul, his hair was a red orange color that reach the end of his back while tied in a low ponytail. I don't know why but he looks more familiar than the others. He had eyes glued to me not looking anywhere else but they seemed soft, conforting, and serious at the same time.

The second one had black midnight spiky hair, a black T-shirt, black jeans, and dark green high tops. His eyes were dark green that if glares were deadly you would've been in a grave by now. I can't really tell if he was looking at me or at Bubbles.

The last but not least, a boy in blond hair that was in a winged hairstyle. He looked calm and kind. He had a button up shirt, blue-ish colored pants, and blue high tops. Now him, he was also looking at me one second then Blossom the other.

"well, that was quite good", the boy in red said. "I'm the leader judge, Brick, nice to meet you", he said, but that's when it hit me. He was my boyfriend five years ago when he left without a goodbye. "This is Butch,", he said pointing to Butch, "and this is Boomer." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. "I wish to talk to you three, especially you, Buttercup. In my office.", he said being serious. I felt betrayed. He never talked to me that way. I turned around and walked to his office from the stage followed by the rest. I opened the door and sat down on a chair. I put my feet on his desk while putting my hands behind my head. Butch and Boomer stayed outside guarding the outside. "Let's start off with simple questions, do you know where your at?", he asked. "Yes, were at the singing auditions in the L.A., California, sir", Blossom said a little too polite. He nodded. he took some notes. about fifteen minutes past and we're in awkward silence while Brick took notes and typing on his computer.

I'm going to make sure this 'is' Brick for real. I have his number so I'll text him to see if he recognizes me. I smirked at my idea and grabbed my phone out. I turned it on and went to contacts and found his name. It also showed his photo, but it wasn't just him in the photo, I was on his back while he held the back of my knees. My head was on his shoulder while he kissed my cheek. I smiled as I forgot the plan. I looked at the photo then to Brick who was still on his computer. He looked...diferent. He didn't look like the Brick in the photo, he looked more consintrated in his work than to me. I starred at him completely without taking my eyes off him. He turned to look at me since he sensed some one looking at him which was me. I blushed and looked away quickly hoping he didn't notice me blush.

(Brick's POV)

I took notes and send an E-mail to HIM telling him that the plan was working out. I didn't want to do it but if I didn't, HIM would've killed the powerpuff girls. I truely missed Buttercup. When I saw her on stage I just wanted to run up to her and tell her how much I missed her. I just want things to be back to normal, back to the way it was without HIM getting in the way of plans of us two. I turned to look at Buttercup who was starring at me. She blushed and started to look around. I smirk. She was smiling at something on her phone so I secretly used my x-ray vision and looked at her phone. It was a picture of me and her on her contacts. I smiled as remembered the times we spent together before we left.

**(flashback 5 years ago in normal POV)**

_Brick knocked on the Utonium's household door. His brothers were behind him._

_The door opened to reveal Buttercup brushing her teeth._

_She was wearing a her green see through spaghetti strap tank top, black and green yoga shorts, and pink knee high socks that Blossom let her borrow._

_Her hair was to her hips, almost the same length as Blossom's hair._

_She let them in without saying a word._

_Once in, she sat on the living room floor and continued playing "Call Of Duty"._

_Blossom was on the couch reading a romantic novel._

_She was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt and pajama shorts with a pink robe. Bubbles was in the kitchen making turkey with gravey, a salad, bread, muffins, and cookies for Christmas which was_ today** (It really isn't I just thought it would be a great setting XD)**.

_She was wearing a blue crop top that said "I'm cute", black short shorts, and black flats._

_Her hair was in two pigtails with big blue bows on the sides._

_The Rowdyruffs entered the house and started to go to the living room. Brick sat by Buttercup._

_They were best friends. She got up and went to the bathroom to spit the tooth paste out. Brick however followed her._

_She spit it out and then went to her room to change cloths._

_"Don't change clothes, I like the ones you wearing better", he said going up to her._

_She rolled her eyes and opened her closet._

_"Hey BC, I got you a Christmas gift", He said which caused her to turn around surprised. He leaned up to her sharing a kiss. She gasped at the relization of what just happened._

_He put his hands on either side of her waist making her appear more closer to him._

_She put her arms around his neck. _

_He started to walk backards making them both fall onto the bed._

_Brick flipped them around so he was now on top of Buttercup still not breaking the kiss._

_"I love you", he said as he broke the kiss for air. "Me too", she responded._

**(End of flash back)**

(Brick's POV)

Anyway once Blossom answered my question I asked a few minutes ago I felt relieved she "_really_" didn't know where she was. I just wish they could have figured it out already and have this whole thing failed at once. I didn't want to hurt them, especially my beautiful flower, Buttercup. Why did I ever agree to this plan, oh yeah I remember...I accepted to work with HIM so he would stay away from Buttercup but the result was that he lied to us and now we're working with HIM so the Powerpuff Girls would have more time to live and enjoy freedom, while they can. I just want more time to spend with Buttercup as long as it last.

**(Flashback 5 years ago in normal POV)**

Brick was packing his suitcase and getting ready to leave.

His brother's were saying goodbye their girlfreinds at thier house.

he decided to stay home until they returned.

He wanted to go see her but he knew that if he did then he would turn around to her.

**To the ppg's house...**

Buttercup was in her room crying.

She was crying because of Brick.

He didn't come to say goodbye to her or at least a goodbye kiss.

Downstairs was Blossom, Bubbles, Butch, and Boomer.

Boomer was hugging Blossom who was now crying harder then ever as well as Bubbles.

Butch just tried to calm Bubbles down. She was on the floor crying and hyperventilating with her palms on her eyes covering her now swollen eyes with a bit of mascara dripping along with the new wet tears she let fall on her cheeks leaving a shade black trail due to the mascara.

Bubbles couldn't stand it, she couldn't stand the saddness and overwhelming feeling coming to her harder and harder each time she let a tear fall.

Blossom was however the same as her except she didn't have mascara dripping from her eye lashes. She sobbed and ever time it would become harder to breathe and catch her breath.

Butch was going to hold her arm to help her up but instead got a slap from Bubbles who was running to her room locking her door so no one would get in.

Blossom's crying stopped and softened. Her eyes were a shade of red from all the crying she did.

She looked up at Butch and Boomer who were surprised because she stopped her crying, well mostly Boomer, Butch was surprised of the slap Bubbles gave him leaving a red mark followed by a bit of blood.

"Leave", was all Blossom said with a bit of sadness in her voice. Her voice was hoarse that she had to whisper.

"LEAVE!", she repeated but yelled this time making her throat ache in pain.

Bommer and Butch backed away slowly with their hands up in front of them in defense.

She stood up and pointed to the front door leading outside to the cold, ice, freezing climate.

More tears started to whelm in her eyes making her vision blurry.

"OUT, NOW!", she yelled one more time but making it louder that maybe the whole block could have heard it.

The two teenagers did as they were told and headed to the front door.

They ran home falling and slipping from the snow that covered the streets but was now melting because of the warm morning sun.

**Hey guys! this is my first story actually, so yeah I hope you enjoyed it! I really hope I get reviews on opinions and what you guys think of it so far!**

**Bye! Till' next time...:]**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**(normal POV)**

(end of flashback)

Buttecup let out a fustrating sigh. "_Damn! this is so boring!_" she thought. She closed her eyes when he suddenly said, "ok, do you mind if you tell me information maybe about your past or anything that has to do with you, for example, your age, favorite color, birthday, allergies, or even your greatest fears." When he said the last part she quickly opened her eyes wide eyed surprised by what he just said.

**(Buttercup's POV)**

What the hell?! why on Earth would he ask that? Maybe he plans on something? I just wish I knew what he was up to. "We'll start with Bubbles ok?", he said as he looked over to Bubbles who was on the other side of Blossom. She gulped and nodded.

**(normal POV)**

"I'm 18, my favorite color is blue, my birthday is on December 23, **(I made that up XD)**, I'm allergic to...ahh...I don't know what I'm allergic to-" "your allergic to banana stupid", Buttercup said inturrupting her. Blossom elbowed her on her stomach making her groan. "Hey, what was that for? I was just saying the truth!", Buttercup complained making her earn a "shhhhh" from Blossom. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Anyway, my fears are the dark, thunder, monsters,and sometimes Buttercup because of her face."

Buttercup quickly stood up and said, "What did you say you sissy? I'm going to kick your girly ass!" "Oh yeah, I'll kick you in your face and then your stomach and...and then kick your face again again!" "what's that? my bratty little sister is being rude by saying idiotic things! come on is that all you got you slut?" "for your information it's not, you fatty little moron!"

Bubbles was running toward Buttercup to pull her hair. Buttercup put her palm of her hand on Bubbles head stopping her from even reaching her. She put her other hand to her mouth as she yawned but quickly smirked at Bubbles who still didn't give up trying to attack her.

"ENOUGH!", Blossom yelled. They both stopped what they were doing or what they were trying to do. They looked at Blossom. "What now, ice princess? going to freeze us to death? or wait! even better! are you going to tell the Professor on us like you always do and act like a smarty-pants or say your stupid line, 'treat the others the way you want to be treated'?", Buttercup said. "Yeah Blossom, are you?", protested Bubbles who was now in a head lock. Buttercup grinned at Blossom who had smoke coming from her ears. "I'm going to get you for that!" She said as she ran toward Buttercup and Bubbles.

They started throwing puches and kicks. "Hey, my hairdo took hours to make!", Bubbles said as held onto her hair that was messed up by Blossom. Buttercup pulled Blossom's hair making her pinkish-reddish bow rip from the side.

Butch and Boomer heard yelling and angry voices inside the room so they quickly ran inside making the door fall. "What the?", Butch said barley hearable when he saw the three girls rolling on the floor throwing vioulent punches to each other.

Butch and Boomer interfeired and seperated them. Brick ran over and helped as well.

Brick grabbed Buttercup, Butch grabbed Bubbles, and Boomer grabbed Blossom. "Hey let go!", Buttercup complained as she struggled on Brick's grip on her.

Brick lowered his mouth to her ear. "calm down", he whispered with a sincere smile which made Buttercup stop struggling."What makes you think I'll do what you say when you just abandoned me?", she asked as she kicked his...*cough cough*...middle part.

He bent down in pain and groaned. She smirked in victory and headed out the room and into the hallway leading to other room she has yet to discover...well, it actually depends on if she wants to. She was walking as patiently as possible.

Just right ahead she saw the Rowdy Rock Boys, the ones that performed just before them. She just rolled her eyes and walked as if nothing happened. "Hey, um do you know where the judges are, miss?", Blaster asked looking at Buttercup confident to get an answer or a request. "Yeah, there just in the room to the right,but I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Blade eyed her as if her recognized her from somewhere.

**OK SO THAT WAS MY SECOND CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC ON THIS WEBSITE, MY OTHER FANFIC IS ON DEVIANTART.**

**ANYWAY IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS THEN JUST REVEIW! BYE FOR NOW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(normal POV)**

Buttercup looked over to Blade who happened to be starring at her. "What? do I have something one my face?", she asked a bit annoyed. "What? No, not at all...it's just that I think I recognize you from somewhere." he responded

"Wait a minute, B-Blaze is that you?", she asked obviously surprised. "Buttercup? long time no see, huh?", he said giving her a warm hug,but they didn't notice a furious Brick coming out of the room just in time to see them hugging.

"Ok you two, you can cut the crap now!", Blade said separating them. "Oh yeah, sorry about that, I forgot to say hi to you two!", she said now hugging Blaster and Blade. "O-ok now, you can let...g-go! I mean seriously! Your killing us to d-death!", Blade manage to say as Buttercup squeazed the lives out of them.

She noticed what she was doing and let go quickly. She put her right hand behind her head with a nervous smile, "sorry, I think I got over taken." Blade however started to pant to catch his breath. "No it's alright, besides that I've missed you too", Blaster said. She giggled in happiness.

"Anyway, we've got to get going, you too Buttercup or else you'll miss the next performance", said Blaze. She nodded and followed them to the auditorium.

**(Let's go to the others)**

"Fine, sorry Blossom." Bubbles said apologizing. Blossom smiled and said, "I'm sorry too, I guess I lost control!" Bubbles giggled and went the bathroom with Blossom. They fixed their hair, make up, and dress.

They left the bathroom and walked to the auditorium with the judges following.

They found Buttercup with three other teens. Blossom and Bubbles just sat on the other side of Buttercup. The judges sat infront of them while the concert people sat behind them already cheering for the next performance.

"Ok...now give it up for...the Powerpunk girls!", the man on stage yelled as three girls appeared. They looked down at the judges then got in positons ready to sing...

**Berserk:**

**I wanna hold them like they do in Texas plays**

**fold them let them hit me, raise it, baby stay with me (i love it)**

**Brat:**

**love and intuition**

**play the cards with spades to start**

**Brute:**

**and after he's been hooked**

**I'll play the one that's on his heart**

**All of them:**

**oh-oh-oh-oh-ohohohoh**

**Berserk:**

**I'll get him hot,**

**show him what i've got**

**All of them:**

**oh-oh-oh-oh-ohohohoh**

**Brat:**

**I'll get him hot,**

**show him what i've got**

**Brute:**

**can't read my, can't read my,**

**no he can't read my**

**poker face!**

**Deep voice:**

**she's got me like nobody**

**Berserk:**

**can't read my, can't read my,**

**no he can't read my poker face!**

**Deep voice:**

**she's got me like nobody**

**Brat:**

**p-p-p-poker face**

**p-p-p-poker face!**

**(**_**2X)**_

**Brute:**

**I wanna roll with him**

**a hot pair we will be**

**Berserk:**

**a little gamblin' **

**is fun when your with me**

**(i love it)**

**Brat:**

**Russian Roulette**

**is not the same without a gun**

**Brute:**

**and baby when it's love,**

**if it's not rough**

**it isn't fun**

**All of them:**

**oh-oh-oh-oh-ohohohoh**

**Berserk:**

**I'll get him hot**

**show him what I got**

**All of them:**

**oh-oh-oh-oh-ohohohoh**

**Brat:**

**I'll get him hot**

**show him what i got**

**Brute:**

**can't read my, can't read my,**

**no he can't read my**

**poker face**

**Deep voice:**

**she's got me like nobody**

**Berserk:**

**can't read my, can't read my,**

**no he can't read my**

**poker face**

**Deep voice:**

**she's got me like nobody**

**Brat:**

**p-p-p-poker face**

**p-p-p-poker face**

**(**_**2X)**_

**Brute:**  
><strong>I won't tell you that I love you<strong>

**kiss or hug you**

**cause i'm bluffin'**

**with my muffin**

**I'm not lyin'**

**stunnin' with my**

**love glue-gunnin'**

**Berserk:**

**just like a chick in a casino,**

**take your bank**

**before i pay you out**

**I promise this, promise this**

**check this hand**

**cause i'm**

**Marvelous**

**Brat:**  
><strong>can't read my, can't read my,<strong>

**no he can't read my**

**poker face!**

**Deep voice:**

**she's got me like nobody**

**Brute:**

**can't read my, can't read my,**

**no he can't read my**

**poker face**

**Deep voice:**

**she's got me like nobody**

**Berserk:**

**can't read my, can't read my,**

**no he can't read my poker face**

**Deep voice:**

**she's got me like nobody**

**Brat:**

**can't read my, can't read my,**

**no he can't read my**

**poker face**

**Deep voice:**

**she's got me like nobody**

**Brute:**

**can't read my, can't read my**

**no he can't my**

**poker face**

**Deep voice:**

**she's got me like nobody**

**Berserk:**

**can't read my, can't read my,**

**no he can't read my**

**poker face**

**Deep voice:**

**she's got me like nobody**

**Brat:**

**p-p-p-poker face**

**p-p-p-poker face**

**(**_**6X)**_

_**Ok guys thank u for watching, see u next time, BYE! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

(Normal POV)

Buttercup had already put on her headphones on and started to listen to her music. She was sitting indian style on her seat. **(Picture the ons at the cinema)**. "Finally", she whispered as she sighed in relief. Brick however looked pissed but still had the spirit to continue with the performences."Ok, thank for your performance, you passed." They smirked and left with a big grin.

Buttercup rolled her eyes when they came down from the stage and sat a two seats away from them. "You look tired", Blaze said worryingly. She smiled lightly and let her head rest on the head part of the seat. She closed her eyes and soon enough she faded away into her dream world...

_**(In her dream)**_

_She woke up. She looked around to see everything still even the people around her, not moving a muscle. She looked at her sisters. They looked like...stone almost, but their eyes. Their eyes glowed a vibrate color of bloody red just like the others. They had evil smirks though they were looking straight at the stage curtains. She started to walk around careful not to touch anything._

_She came across the back stage. It looked dusty and dirty, but then something caught the corner of her eye. She spotted a box full of video tapes and video films. Luckily there was a film player just by it._

_She bent down and looked at their names. Name after another she searched for something good that was worth watching. Then she came across one, "The secret". She positioned the film player toward the wall and grabbed a chair near by and sat backwards on it. She pressed play._

_It was like the old school films that didn't have any sound, or color, just plain black and white. She saw a group of people at one tiny table, all sitting in chairs, holding hands, and closed eyes. There was three girls, their grandparents, and parents. They looked as if they were summoning something, or someone. She looked or scooted more closely to the film playing in the wall. That's when the two girls opened their eyes, but their whole eyes were black._

_The other part of the family seemed to pay no attention. Then a black dust/gas like came out of the mouths of the two girls. Then a figure formed. It was unexplainable._

_The figure had horns and fangs though 'it's' skin was a dark red. 'It's' eyes were red...just like the ones she saw from her sisters. Then she realized it._

_The figure was...Him._

_The film started to fade as it bunched up in the film player. She was about to go and run, but at that very moment she stood up, her sisters, the rowdyruff boys, the powerpunk girls, and the rowdyrock boys were standing there with evil grins all facing Buttercup. She gasped as she stared deeply into their eyes. Then a strange lullaby started to play, but it was untraceable._

_The lullaby somewhat sounded like "Pop Goes The Weasel". She looked all around hoping everything would become clear, but it wouldn't, it just wouldn't._

_She bent down and held the sides of her head as she screamed..._

**(back to reality)**

Buttercup woke up sweating and panting with Blaze who was holding her shoulders. "Hey, you ok?", he asked. She nodded and got up. She walked into the bathroom. She locked it and went to the sink. She turned the faucet and out came cold freezing water. She put her hands in the water and splashed it on her face hoping to wake her up even more.

She grabbed a towel the dried her face. She lifted her head and looked into the mirror. She gasped as she saw two young girls singing that song from before, "Pop Goes The Weasel".

Their skin was pale as snow, their eyes were white though they had blood streams coming from their eyes. They had white dirty dresses all though worn out and were bare footed.

When they finished the song they looked toward buttercup and walked to her. The lights flickered off and on continuing the steady rhythm. That's when all the bathroom lights went out. "Shhhhhh", something whispered to her. She hugged the nearest wall and began to cry.

"This is isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real!", she said to herself hoping to calm down but it only made the situation worse. Something giggled and whispered, "But what if it is?". Buttercup opened her eyes wide and yelled as loud as she could.

She shut her eyes quickly. the something giggled once more sending shivers down Buttercup's spine. She heard some voice outside the door trying to get in but couldn't because of the locked door. _"Damn! Why was I too stupid lock the door?!"_, she thought. The lights came back on revealing the figure she saw in her "dreams". It chuckled before disappearing into the emptiness of the air.

The boys managed to break the door open. They ran toward Buttercup who was sobbing and whispering to herself, "It's not real!" Blaze hugged her the picked her up carrying her to their original places in the auditorium.

She calmed down and turned to look at her sisters. They were...different. They didn't look like themselves anymore, they looked as if they've been possessed. Blossom who seemed to notice Buttercup staring at her. "What?", she asked. Buttercup looked even more terrified as she noticed Blossom's deep echoing voice. It sounded as a demon asking her something scary and creepy.

**HEY GUYS THIS IS THE 4TH CHAPTER, YAY! I KNOW I KNOW, OVER REACTING BUT IT'S GETTING MORE AND MORE INTERESTING I WANTED TO THANK PANDGIRL124 FOR REVIEWING ME, THOUGH I HAVE TO SAY IT WAS THE FIRST REVIEW I EVER GOT! IF YOUR LAUGHING BECAUSE I JUST "SAID" THAT THEN I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE...(TAKES A VERY DEEP BREATH)...DON'T HATE, APPERCIATE! ANYWAY BYE!**


End file.
